Cosas Inesperadas Oneshot
by Mile Black Cullen
Summary: Lo que pueden hacer algunos jueguitos entre amigos...


**Cosas Inesperadas**

Era un martes como cualquier otro, eran aproximadamente las 11:45 am. Hora en que los alumnos del 6to año "A"(1) de Media Técnica del Colegio "Patrocinio de María" se encontraban en la biblioteca, una "materia" que no tenía nada que ver con el pensum de estudio, pero que igualmente era disfrutada por todos.

Los estudiantes estaban distribuidos en grupos por mesas en varios lugares de la pequeña biblioteca escolar. Estaba el grupo de las niñas "bien" quienes charlaban y bromeaban amenamente entre ellas, también estaba el grupo de los "informáticos", los que conocían todo sobre la informática y que no perdían la oportunidad para usar sus laptops, estaba el grupo que nunca falta, el de los "estudioso" y por último el grupo de los "Bad Boys", los chicos más relajados y divertidos de todo el salón.

Como ya mencione era un día como cualquier otro… bueno, por los momentos… lo que nadie sabía era que en esa biblioteca cosas inesperadas estaban por ocurrir…

Camila y Diego eran amigos desde hace 3 años… siempre andaban juntos y se tenían la confianza suficiente como para jugarse pesadamente. Camila, es una niña muy linda, de pelo liso y castaño oscuro, con una sonrisa encantadora a pesar de usar breakets y de estatura pequeña. Diego es un chico bastante agradable, con una mirada muy seductora, cuerpo bien marcado y de estatura pequeña para ser un chico, pero eso no le quitaba su atractivo con las chicas.

_-qué gay eres Diego!-_ le decía Camila a Diego mientras estaban sentados en una mesa sobrante de la biblioteca _ –de verdad, eres un gay tonto chico y nadie te lo va a quitar!-_

Diego soltó varias carcajadas y luego se puso serio y la miro a los ojos con una ceja alzada para decirle:

_-sabes que Cami, yo no soy marico (2) ni gay y de ahora en adelante voy a poner unas condiciones para las chicas que me digan gay-_ dijo en tono serio que luego arruino con una risa baja. Cami no era la única que le decía de esa manera a Diego, sus demás amigas se habían unido al juego cuando vieron a Diego jugando a tocarse y abrasarse con sus amigos.

_-nada chico! Cállate tu eres un tonto gay y punto! Y nada de lo que hagas lo va a cambiar!-_ dijo ella riendo.

_-jaja, pero esta niña si es pasada vale! Ya sabes que te lo advertí, a todas las que me digan gay-_ dijo Diego mientras miraba a su alrededor y fijaba su vista en las otras chicas _– les voy a dar un beso en la boca, y después no quiero que se molesten!-_

-jajaja! Me das risa! Tú crees que porque bese a cualquiera de nosotras se te va a quitar lo gay?-dijo Cami riendo-_ pues entérate que NOOO! Eres un gay y se acabo!-_

Diego volvió a alzar la ceja y la miro de manera desafiante.

_.-aah si? Pero por qué no me lo dices aquí en mi cara? Ven y dímelo aquí tonta!-_

_-que no soy capaz? Pues mira como te lo digo-_ dijo Camila mientras se paraba justo en frente de Diego y lo miraba a los ojos - _TU ERES TREMENDO GAAAAAAYYY CHICO! TONTO, ESTUPIDO!-_ Le soltó en su cara y se aparto rápidamente.

Diego se empezó a reír muy fuerte y después agrego pagado de sí mismo:

_-pero porque te quitas? Aah! Dímelo en mi cara pero no te quites!-_

Esas palabras provocaron un sonrojo en Cami y para disimular su pudor le dijo:

_-me quito porque no te voy a dar el gusto! Además me tuviste ahí cerca y no hiciste nada! Eres un hablador y un gay! Un súper gay!-_ pero para su suerte, la salvo la campana que indicaba que ya era hora del almuerzo. Todos los alumnos salieron del salón, los últimos en salir fueron Cami y Diego, que se quedaron en pleno pasillo (que a esa hora por lo general estaba solo) para continuar con su pequeño juego…

Lo que nadie sabía era que tanto Diego y Camila se sentían muy atraídos mutuamente pero no se atrevían a hablarse respecto a ese sentimiento latente que cada vez crecía más y más entre ellos…

Mientras estaban en el pasillo, Diego volvió a repetir sus palabras de antes:

_-pero nada Cami, por qué te quitas? Dime gay otra vez para que veas lo que te pasará...-_ sentenció.

Cami odiaba que la retaran así que una vez más lo hizo, se acerco peligrosamente a Digo y muy cerca de su cara, le dijo casi en un murmullo muy despacio mientras miraba sus labios:

_.GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! Y NADA LO VA A CAMBIAR!- _Y esta vez no se aparto… Diego no se aguanto más las ganas de besarla y sin importarle nada lo hizo, estampo sus labios con los de ella… tanto tiempo llamando su atención de una manera indirecta para que al fin su más grande anhelo se volviera realidad… Diego al fin la beso, la beso con toda la intensidad y amor que sentía por ella, disfrutando cada momento y cada segundo que duraría ese beso…

Cami de alguna forma sentía lo mismo que Diego, sintió que llegaba a la gloria cuando probó sus labios. Cuando sintió su aroma tan cerca dejo de pensar y solo se llevo por los impulsos de su corazón correspondiéndole aquel dulce beso…

Una vez que termino el beso, Diego la miró dulcemente apoyando su cabeza en la frente de ella, mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas sonrojadas le susurro:

_-y ahora te sigo pareciendo gay?-_

_-ummm la verdad aun no me quedo muy claro… tal vez deberías de repetir lo anterior para confirmar…-_ dijo Cami con una sonrisa de pícara…

_-como usted pida señorita-_ y sin decir nada más volvió a besarla con mucho más amor que antes confesándose al fin ese secreto amor que se tenían…

**FIN**

**1) se refiere al grado que se cursa aca en Venezuela, aqui se cuenta cuarto, quinto y sexto año en los liceos, colegios o institutos..**

**2) la palabra marico la usamos mas q todos para referirnos a un homosexual! juju **

**Una vez aclarados esos términos quiero decir q este oneshot esta especialmente dedicado a mi adorada esposa Emily Amalin Alvarado Franco! Mi macha te amooooooo con todo mi ser! Jaja disculpa si te molesta pero **_**SU**_** historia le da rienda suelta a mi imaginación! Jajaja gracias Katty por ayudarme en los detalles técnicos! ;) besitos!**

**Mile.**


End file.
